


Bucky's Sugar Daddy

by A55hole69



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Mob, Avenger Bucky Barnes, Blood and Gore, Bucky is a sugar baby, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Oc is rich as fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 07:58:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17178950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A55hole69/pseuds/A55hole69
Summary: Bucky has a sugar daddy.





	Bucky's Sugar Daddy

When Bucky showed up at the tower three months ago, Steve was overflowed with relief and joy. He finally had his best friend back and he wasn't going to let him slip through his fingers, again. 

When Steve woke up in this new world he thought he was alone, sure Peggy was here, but she was older and her condition made it absolutely heart breaking to talk to her. Bucky coming back into his life meant he had somebody to share this new world with, even if HYDRA brainwashed him for years. 

Steve vowed that when he found his best friend he would take care of him and nothing would ever happen to him again, even if he had to fight everyone in HYDRA he would make sure of this. So when Bucky showed up in the lobby of the tower, Steve was happy.

Until, he noticed how well rounded Bucky seemed to be, sure the former assassin had his occasional break down or panic attack but he seemed to be managing everything so well, the new century, the brainwashing, everything. Steve had Bucky talk to a psychologist to make sure his friend was doing okay, and after a multiple tests and different professional opinions, they all said that Bucky was fine there was no brain damage, no memory lost, no nothing. They said his brain was healthy, which was strange on its own.

After that, Steve decided to take a closer look at Bucky, it appeared as if his old friend from the forties was back, and it didn't appear to be an act, Steve also noticed that Bucky never slept in his room, in fact, he never slept at the tower. 

Steve figured this out in the sixth week of Bucky's return when he caught Bucky sneaking out at midnight and didn't return until six in the morning. It's not like Bucky was a prisoner of anything, Tony made it pretty clear that once he got cleared by the specialists that he was free to go wherever he wanted. What Steve was really wondering is where he was going, he was a ghost for seventy years it's not like he would have time to make friends between the assassinations and being put back on ice. Steve tried to follow him one night but he lost him pretty quickly.

Steve brought it up at breakfast, when Bucky was gone again, to the other Avengers and they agreed that it was a bit strange offering to help with the mystery.

He also noticed all of the things Bucky came back with in the morning, expensive things, like the Harley Davidson he had parked in the garage, or the cell phone he has, or the fact that all of his clothes were designer - Steve hadn't known about that until Tony pointed it out - they went out eating once and Bucky pulled out so many hundreds, he spat his water back up.

Two days ago, Tony asked Bucky if he needed any maintenance on his arm, since a piece of machinery like that should never go too long without maintenance, and Bucky simply waved him off saying "it's already taken care of".

Steve's mind simply went to very dark places, thinking his friend was involved in something illegal. He got so worried he almost had Tony out a tracker on him but was reminded that it would be immoral to that to his own friend and he set the idea aside, for now. 

A week ago, Bucky was cleared to go on missions with them if they needed him. At first, Steve thought it was a horrible idea, Bucky had just spent seventy years fighting and he shouldn't have to any more, but Natasha reassured him that it would be best to have some form of backup in the field and Bucky didn't mind, in fact he was eager to help out in any way possible.

Which was what was happening now, it was supposed to be a simple extraction but the place turned out to be a HYDRA compound and the mission was a trap to get back Winter. The agents trapped Bucky in a room and surrounded him aiming their weapons at him. Natasha and Sam were trying to find a way inside while Steve called for backup, trying to keep his composure and not freak out.

The agents pulled a red book out of no where and started reciting the triggers words, by the forth time they realized that the words seemed to have no effect on the soldier anymore and they slipped up, bringing down their defenses in shock causing Bucky to act fast.

Using his training and skills to kill them, cutting them down with every strike. He was so focused on killing the scum bags he didn't notice the agent behind him until it was too late, he managed to move slightly but the bullet managed to hit him in the stomach. He threw a knife at the man and hit him square in the head. All of the agents were dead now, the room covered with blood splatter, brain matter and other organs.

The door finally opened and Steve ran in as Bucky sank to the ground tightly gripping his stomach, groaning in pain before suddenly passing out. Upon further inspection, it turns out Bucky was shot three times, one in the stomach, one in the lab and one grazed his neck. He was bleeding heavily and his breathing was slowing down. 

When they got back to the tower, they rushed Bucky to the medical wing, where the doctors patched him up. After hours of pacing and nervous nail biting, one of the doctors finally came out, Tony, Natasha and Sam were in the waiting room with Steve when she came out with a clipboard.

"Bucky is fine, he should wake up in a few hours, the bullets didn't pierce any vital organs thankfully and because of the serum he should be all healed up in no time."

Steve let out a sigh of relief, "Oh, thank goodness."

The doctor looked back at the charts, "Should we call in his emergency contact?"

Steve frowned, "What are you talking about? Bucky doesn't have an emergency contact."

The doctor showed Steve Bucky's information, he read on with a frown, "Who the fuck is Alexander Michelson?"

=====

The room was dark and wet and it smell of piss and shit but most of all blood, there was so much blood covering the floor of the warehouse. Alex circled the man chained to the chair, massaging his bloody knuckles, twelve men watched the scene before them as the man in the chair was beaten repeatedly and Alex was getting frustrated from not getting any answers.

"Who do you work for? That's the last time I ask, if you don't answer me I'm going to strap you to a table, naked, and I'm going to slowly pull your skin off of your body while you scream the answer I'm looking for, repeatedly, but I'm not going to stop, no, I gave you plenty of time to answer me. Answer the question."

The man whimpered, "You sir, I've told you, I drive the trucks with the cargo to this warehouse, I …"

Alex pounded his hand on the metal table next to him, "Lie! You wanna know how I know it's a lie, look around you kid," Alex grabbed the man's face and made him look at the twelve other men in the room, "do any of them look like you, look closely kid," the man whimpered in realization, "ah, you get it now. This is a family business, I don't bring in outside shit into my operations, now answer the question truthfully. You have two minutes until you know what it feels like to be skinned alive. Tic toc."

The man was sobbing now, tears running down his face, "I can't."

"One minute and twenty seconds."

"Please. Please!" The man was sobbing and shaking his head, long blonde hair caked in blood falling in his dull brown eyes, as he stared up at the tall, blue eyed brunette. "I can't!"

"Thirty seconds!"

The man looked towards the men watching, pleading for mercy as they all have him blank looks.

"Don't look at them, they aren't going to help you, answer the question! Ten seconds!"

"I can't!" The blonde cried harder.

" 3…2…1" 

"Alright! I'll tell you," Alex stopped right in front of him, the man breathed a sigh in relief, "I'm a cop."

Alex froze in his tracks and the man, who got a little to cocky, started laughing, "You can't kill a cop, or else you'll be in real trouble." Alex looked at the blonde fool in interest, "You're gonna let me out of here right now because you can't kill me."

Alex stared at him for a few seconds and was cut off by his phone ringing, "Saved by the ring tone." The blonde sat back cockily with a grin on his face which quickly went away as Alex pulled a gun from his pants and shot him in the head.

Alex looked at his phone and saw an unknown number, "Hello?"

"Is this Alexander Michelson?" Came a very patriotic voice.

"Who's speaking?" Alex waved at the body and the men started clean up.

"Could you come to the Avengers tower, Bucky's been in an accident." Alex's heart stopped at the words and he immediately ran out to his car.

"I'm on my way."

=====

Steve hung up the phone with a sigh, "What do we have on this Alexander?"

"So, get this, he graduated from MIT ten years ago when he was nineteen, top of his class, he almost broke my record, he's been selling his tech to companies including Stark Industries, his family comes from Scotland but he was born here in New York, he comes from a family of billionaires, inventors etc. His mother killed his dad when he was ten and she tried to drown him in the lake next to their house but the maids called the cops and got him out of there, he was adopted by Russian mobster who went by the name Pietro, when he was twelve. Pietro died nine years ago in a shootout with police and no one has heard from the kid since, except when he's selling his tech. The guy is a genius, he built a fully functional AI when he was six and has been trying to find a way to give it a body ever since."

Steve noted the excited look on Tony's face, "You have an AI Tony."

"I made him when I was seventeen, this kid was six. I've always wanted to meet him face to face, maybe work on a project with him."

Steve gave him a strange look and looked at Bucky's sleeping form, "I just wish he told me."

Tony cut off his his geeking out and placed a hand on Steve's shoulder, "I'm sure he had a good reason."

"Sir, Mr. Michelson is on his way up."

"Thanks Jarvis."

Steve took a deep breath and stood up to greet Alex when he stepped through the door. Alex had to be 6'5", dead blue eyes and short brown hair. The man was wearing an all black three piece suit with brows furrowed in worry.

"How is he?" Alexander's voice was deep and husky.

Alex walked over to Bucky's sleeping form and inspected him for any major injuries, he looked over the arm and made sure it was still working and tested its motor functions.

"He should wake up soon, nothing vital was damaged he just lost a lot of blood." Steve answered, looking across the room at the man, "How do you two know each other?"

"Last year he broke into my mansion and when I came home he tried to kill me." The simple answer in such a stoic voice made both Steve and Tony sputter.

"What?"

"It was shortly after the helicarrier situation, I didn't kill him because I was very impressed that he actually broke in successfully, my mansion is sentient and the fact that he got in made me want to help him. I scrubbed the trigger words from his mind, using my tech, and gave him time to heal before he decided to come see Steve."

"Wait, your house is sentient?" Tony asked in child like wonder.

"Yes." Alex answered blandly making Tony deflate.

"Are you and Bucky friends?"

"We are lovers." Both men's eyes widened. "We have intercourse and I buy him nice things."

Steve looked like he wanted to pass out and Tony snickered, "Bucky is a sugar baby?"

"He could still kill you in your sleep with a plastic spoon. I've seen him do it. We made love in a pool of blood that night. It was by far the second sexiest thing we've ever done, the first being the first night we made love, on the bloody floor of a warehouse, surrounded by gutted bodies and the heads of dead HYDRA agents on the ground next us, both of us covered in the blood of our enemies as I thrust into him for six hours."

Steve looked sheet white and a soft chuckle rang out through room, "Don't mind him, punk. The first time we had sex was in his office where he bent me over the desk, he's talking about the fourth time we had sex." Bucky cracked his eyes open and Alex ran his fingers over his cheeks.

The two looked over at Stark and Steve, both men looking pale and sick, before breaking out into giggles, "We're joking, oh God you should have seen your faces. I love when we do this to people, Alex."

"So do I."


End file.
